borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Platform war question about difficulty
I hate to ask any question that pits the versions of the game against each other. I know it's often considered not kosher, and provokes flames and such. However, this is a question asked out of honest curiosity. I see a ton of people complain that the game is too easy, that it's never a challenge, et cetera. (More on the GBX forums than here.) I've watched a number of videos on YouTube that make the game look pathetically easy, all of which are PC players. Many of the videos, it seems like the people just run past enemies and don't take hits, and show how they can kill people doing ridiculous things like killing enemies effectively without weapons and still shrug the game off as simplistic. Meanwhile, my friend and I agree that the game is not a TOTAL pushover -- it isn't exactly hard, but it's not the cakewalk others make it out to be. So, I'm wondering...all other things being equal, (no mods or anything that clearly differentiates,) is the PC version actually that much easier to play? Or have I simply not attained the level of equipment and skill that these people have? I recognize the game is easier with keyboard-and-mouse than a controller, but the degree of difference between the bragging and slaughter-in-videos goes well beyond what using a mouse can accomplish. Obviously, I expect some anti-PC or anti-console sentiments, and that's not what I'm looking for. Is there anyone with both versions (PC and either Xbox or PS3) that can comment? --Azuarc 05:47, February 5, 2010 (UTC) : Er, well, as adamant an anti-console gamer as I am, you ask a valid question. : The short answer is: No, the PC version of the game is not watered down compared to the console version. : The long answer, if you are so inclined to read on is: Borderlands is an easy game when played on PC because of a difference in the controls. Or rather, in the difference in hardware. A mouse will ALWAYS been more responsive and precise than an analogue stick. And for much of the same reasons, a keyboard will ALWAYS let a player change the direction of his guy faster and with more control/responsiveness than an analogue stick. Now, a D-pad might be as good as a keyboard, but D-pads haven't been "in vogue" for over ten years. Also, a mouse and keyboard will ALWAYS be easier to customize than a console pad. : Unfortunately (or fortunately depending upon whether or not you've ever played S.T.A.L.K.E.R.S. Clear Sky), Borderlands for PC in terms of how responsive, fast, and accurate its enemies have been programmed to be are set to console standards... With all the sticky, comparatively unresponsive and hard to use control issues imposed by a gamer pad. TrollofReason 06:45, February 5, 2010 (UTC) :: Fair response. I don't argue that keyboard-and-mouse is easier than controller. I prefer my FPS's on computer as well, but I have Borderlands for Xbox because that's where my friends are playing it. I'm well aware of the difference. However, it seems to me that there's more at stake than raw control flexibility. Maybe I shouldn't be judging from YouTube videos, but it seems like the enemies just get bowled over like they're nothing. It also *feels* like the characters run faster, although that might just be Intuition active since I mostly look at Siren stuff. Unless the PC player is getting significantly more headshots (which they aren't,) the freedom of the control scheme isn't purely what's at stake. Or at least I don't think it is. Perhaps I'm underestimating things. --Azuarc 16:44, February 5, 2010 (UTC) : I've played BL on both PS3 and PC and don't notice any difference in gameplay between the two. BUT ... PC with M&K is much easier than gamepad. Indeed, for FPS games in general, M&K is much better. BTW, I believe there are threads over on GBX forums that describes how game developers essentially refuse to incorporate M&K usage for the console versions. Someone has developed a M&K-to-Gamepad interface box for the XBox which has been promptly declared illegal for online competitions. Seems that they wouldn't do that if M&K didn't offer a definite advantage. MeMadeIt 23:55, February 5, 2010 (UTC)